


Convaincu

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [234]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Niko, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Gags, Handcuffs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have enough of the Bayern bullshit, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vibrators
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: James était joueur, mais pas que sur le terrain.





	Convaincu

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai totalement écrit ça en 2018 lmao

Convaincu

  
James posa une main souple et ferme sur l'une des fesses de Niko qui remettait ses cheveux en place après l'un des entraînements du Bayern. Ils étaient tous les deux dans l'une des salles de bain du centre d'entraînement du club, et James voulait jouer un peu plus avec son coach avant de rentrer chez lui, alors il tapotait le fessier de Niko. Il regarda la vitre, le reflet lui indiquait que Kovac était rouge pivoine, ses lèvres plissées par la gêne et les yeux fermement serrés. Quite à ne jamais joué à cause de lui, James pouvait s'amuser, alors il envoya une lourde claque sur l'une des fesses de Niko, qui gémit en s'accrochant à l'évier. Rodriguez lui susurra à l'oreille de venir chez lui pour discuter de son avenir au Bayern, si Kovac avait réussi à garder Lewy, pourquoi pas lui.

  
__________________

  
James avait préparé quelques objets pour sa discussion avec Niko, à peine sorti de la salle de bain qu'il avait dû aller se soulager de son érection, alors maintenant qu'il était chez lui, il pouvait s'amuser comme il le voulait. Niko frappa chez lui vers 16h30, il avait troqué son short et son t-shirt pour un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, dans n'importe quel habit James le trouvait sexy, c'était d'ailleurs l'une des seules choses qui l'empêchait de le détester.

  
''James.'' C'était une sorte de bonjour

''Niko, alors qu'allez-vous me dire pour me convaincre de rester à Munich ?''

''Je pense avoir compris ce que tu voulais, alors finissons ça le plus rapidement possible.''

''Dans ma chambre, coach.'' James lui fit un clin d'œil en tournant des talons

  
James le guida jusqu'à sa chambre, avant de sauvagement saisir Niko par le col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser, le faisant avancer vers son lit. Niko tomba lourdement sur ses oreillers, un petit bruit lui échappant, James grimpa sur lui en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise, sa langue traçant le contour de l'oreille de son entraîneur. Peut-être que Kovac s'attendait à du sexe doux et tranquille, mais James avait prévu de s'amuser, alors il déshabilla rapidement Niko. Rodriguez l'embrassa délicatement alors qu'il ouvrait le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour prendre ce qu'il avait préparé : du lubrifiant pour les choses habituelles, et un anneau qu'il mit autour de la bite de Niko.

  
''Q-Quoi...?'' Niko bégaya en rouvrant les yeux

''Je mène la danse aujourd'hui Niko, tu me veux encore dans ton équipe ?''

''Oui, l'équipe a besoin de toi...''

''Et as-tu besoin de moi ?''

''Oui, je t'apprécie beaucoup James...''

'' Es-tu prêt à me faire jouer plus souvent ?''

''Oui, Corentin va bientôt revenir et je l'allignerai avec toi...''

''Alors as-tu envie de me faire plaisir pour que je reste dans l'équipe ?'' James commença à branler Niko, ses doigts fins caressant sa bite avec malice

''Oui !'' Niko s'exclama en mettant son bras devant ses yeux

''Appelle-moi Papa pour le reste de notre baise, bébé.''

''D'accord...''

''D'accord ?'' James lui envoya une claque sur le cul

''D'accord Papa !'' Niko semblait pleurer tant sa voix était fragile

''Depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas fait baiser ? Tu n'es pas vierge au moins bébé ?'' James caressant les abdos de son coach en murmurant ses questions

''Brésil en 2014...'' Niko chuchota en tremblotant sous son contact

''Avec qui bébé ?'' James récupéra d'autres choses dans son tiroir

''Avec... Mandzu et Luka...''

''Quelque chose s'est mal passé ?''

''C'était le jour de notre défaite face au Mexique...''

''Oh, désolé bébé. Mais, j'ai de quoi t'aider à oublier !'' James sourit en embrassant une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Niko

  
Rodriguez attrapa le morceau de tissu noir qu'il avait préparé et l'enroula autour de la tête de Niko pour lui masquer les yeux. Ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire car il chouina pour qu'il l'enlève, mais James était celui qui dirigeait leur jeu. ''Chut bébé, tu sais que tu as autant besoin de ça que moi'', il l'attrape par les fesses pour les malaxer rapidement, ses ongles s'enfonçant légèrement dans la chair, mais il n'avait pas fini sa préparation. James récupéra une paire de menottes et les passa autour des poignets de Niko derrière son dos, il gémit en serrant les dents alors que par inadvertance James avait touché son érection. ''Hey bébé, si tu continues de pleurer je vais devoir te bâillonner.'' Niko hocha rapidement la tête en prenant de grandes inspirations, sa bite devait vraiment être douloureuse. James le fit se mettre à quatre pattes, c'était adorable tant Niko tremblait comme un enfant sous son contact, mais il ne laissa pas de place aux plaisanteries alors qu'il commençait à lui envoyer des claques sur les fesses. Kovac gémissait beaucoup, et ça énervait James de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose que la belle voix de son entraîneur quand il était en train de le baiser, alors il mit sa menace à exécution et attacha autour de la bouche de Niko un autre morceau de tissu pour le faire taire. Maintenant James l'avait tout à sa merci, et ça lui plaisait énormément.

  
''Donc bébé, tu penses que tu as été sage ?'' James demanda en traçant le contour du trou de Niko avec l'un de ses doigts, le plus âgé jappa d'excitation en attendant d'être rempli par Rodriguez, mais ce dernier arrêta vite de jouer pour récupérer un objet qui lui tenait à cœur dans son tiroir

''Personnellement, je pense que tu n'as pas été sage. Papa est en colère contre toi. Est-ce que tu veux la bite de Papa pour remplir ton trou serré ?'' James chuchota dans l'oreille de Kovac, qui hocha la tête en faisant un bruit étouffé

''Je ne pense pas que tu mérites ma bite, mais je peux résoudre ton problème.'' James étala du lubrifiant sur le gode avant de l'introduire dans le trou de Niko, et sans surprise, c'était réellement serré, un mec comme lui n'avait pas l'air d'aimer se remplir soi-même, Niko gémit autour du bâillon, mais ça ne dérangea pas James qui recommença à caresser la bite du croate

''Tu vois bébé, je pense qu'il faut savoir punir les enfants qui ne sont pas sages au bout moment, et je trouve que c'est le bon moment. Tu veux tellement être bon pour Papa, tu es si mignon, mais Papa t'en veut quand même pour tous les matches où tu l'as laissé sur le banc. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça doit faire de tant vouloir être baisé par son Papa mais n'être rempli que par un gode vibrant et empêché de venir.'' James enfonça plus loin le sextoy dans le cul de Niko avant de rire en le voyant se cambrer, sa tête remuant désespérément dans les oreillers pour essayer de défaire les morceaux de tissus

''Bébé, Papa est très en colère, il pensait pouvoir jouer avec le Bayern mais son entraîneur le laisse toujours sur le banc, alors il doit forcément passer sa colère sur toi. Tu sais son entraîneur est très beau, et Papa a toujours rêvé de s'enfoncer dans son beau cul, il est sûr que tout le monde a déjà rêvé de ça, mais son entraîneur ne fait que choisir les pires choses, alors ça énerve encore plus Papa. Maintenant Papa aimerait bien baiser son bébé pendant des heures, mais son bébé n'a pas été sage alors Papa doit forcément le punir.'' James raconta en claquant au fur et à mesure de ses mots le cul de Niko qui commençait à devenir vraiment rouge

''Papa a envie de couvrir tout le corps de son bébé avec son sperme, il a envie de voir son bébé baisé par toute l'équipe après une victoire au milieu du vestiaire, il a envie de regarder son bébé pleurer pendant des heures en demandant sa libération alors qu'un jouet ou qu'un autre homme serait en train de le baiser. Papa veut vraiment que son bébé soit puni pour toutes ses erreurs.'' James commença à caresser sa propre bite, elle était douloureuse rien qu'avec ses propres mots et l'image de Niko devant lui

''Papa veut pouvoir s'enfoncer dans le trou de son bébé, baiser son cul et sa bouche, lui rappeler qu'il est à lui, mais bébé n'a pas été sage.'' Niko roula sur le lit, son visage devenant de plus en plus rouge alors que la sueur et les larmes s'y amaçaient, James vint écarter ses jambes pour s'asseoir entre elles, il avait retiré ses vêtements et sa bite avait envie de s'enterrer dans ce beau cul

''Mais Papa doit aussi faire plaisir à son bébé de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas ?'' James tapota doucement la joue de Niko, qui hocha la tête sans perdre une seconde de plus

''Alors Papa va baiser son bébé comme il se doit.'' James retira le jouet du cul de Niko avant de mettre du lubrifiant sur sa bite, même si le trou avait été étiré, son coach semblait vraiment serré. Une fois qu'il eut saisi le bon moment, James enfonça sa bite dans Niko qui s'arqua malgré le bruit qu'il fit à travers le tissu.

  
James trouva rapidement l'endroit où frapper, au moins Niko n'était pas compliqué à satisfaire de ce côté là... Niko était si serré, si chaud, c'était vraiment bon, il aimait pouvoir baiser ce beau cul que Kovac lui avait caché tout ce temps. Ce qu'il lui fit encore plus de bien fut de pouvoir jouir dans son trou, Niko gémissant autour de son bâillon alors que du sperme coulait sur ses cuisses, James embrassa l'un des tétons de Kovac, avant de le prendre dans sa bouche. Niko trembla une nouvelle fois, Rodriguez était sûr qu'il aurait eut le droit à un cri s'il ne l'avait pas bâillonner, mais leur baise n'était pas encore finie, et James savait qu'il pouvait encore s'amuser quand il voyait l'érection de Niko.

  
''Hey bébé, tu veux éjaculer ?'' James demanda en traçant une veine sur la bite de Niko, ce dernier hocha la tête sans hésiter

''Alors demande le à ton Papa comme tu demandes à ton équipe de ne pas faire de la merde.'' Rodriguez lui enleva le bâillon, Niko prit de grands souffles, sa poitrine se soulevant et redescendant au fur et à mesure de ses respirations

''S'il te plaît Papa... S'il te plaît...'' Niko murmura doucement

''S'il te plaît quoi ?!'' James lui claqua le cul une nouvelle fois

''S'il te plaît laisse-moi jouir Papa !''

''Pourquoi Papa ne t'a pas laissé jouir jusqu'à là ?''

''Parce que j'ai été méchant, je n'ai pas fait plaisir à Papa et Papa m'a puni !''

''Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ?''

''Je vais être gentil avec Papa !''

''Et ?'' James lui claqua une fesse en attendant la réponse

''Je vais obéir à Papa, je vais être sage pour lui, je vais faire ce qu'il voudra !''

''Alors tu vas laisser Papa prendre des photos de son bébé ?''

''Oui !''

  
James se leva pour prendre son téléphone, réalisant des photos aussi bien humiliantes pour Niko que sexy pour lui. Il les partagerait peut-être avec les autres joueurs si l'envie lui venait, mais pour l'instant il devait encore s'occuper de son bébé. James retira l'anneau de la bite de Niko avant de le branler en attendant que sa main soit couverte du sperme de son entraîneur. Une fois chose faite, il glissa sa main jusqu'à la langue de Kovac pour lui faire goûter, il grimaça rapidement avant de se mettre à lécher sa main, Niko avait vite appris cette après-midi. James lui retira les menottes et déposa des petits baisers sur ses poignets pour faire disparaître plus rapidement les rougeurs, pour finir par lui retirer le bandeau. Niko le regarda d'abord avec surprise et fatigue, avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser tomber dans ses bras, il devait être épuisé car ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il avait prévu.

  
''Niko, ça va ?''

''Tant que tu restes au Bayern...''

''Je pense que je vais rester grâce à ta prestation.''

''Si tu pouvais n'en parler à personne...''

''Ok bébé, si tu te tiens prêt à être baiser quand je te le dirais.''

''Être prêt ?''

''Je peux te prêter quelques sextoys pour décoincer ton joli cul.''

''Je devrais...'' Niko prit une teinte rouge proche de la couleur du club

''L'avoir dans ton trou quand je le voudrais, pendant les entraînements ou les matches bébé.'' James l'embrassa en glissant ses mains dans les doux cheveux de Niko. Ç'avait été une bonne journée.

  
Fin


End file.
